


Drinks and Decorations

by blacktofade



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Christmas party at HQ and there are lots of drinks and decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Holidays, everyone!!! Thanks for being most excellent ♥

Eggsy could blame the rest of the team because they’re A) the people who supply the drinks, and B) the people who supply the decorations. Separately, things would be fine, but together it’s a recipe for disaster. It’s just a holiday party, though when he says _just_ he means that it includes everyone—Roxy, Merlin, Harry, the usuals, but even a few members of the Scottish branch of Kingsman turn up. It also happens to be the first holiday party Eggsy has ever been to.

It’s not as though he has a habit of being employed, or being employed long enough to see the end of a year. Which is why it doesn’t register to perhaps take it easy on the drinks until it’s too late and he’s sailed past tipsy and tripped headfirst into flat out drunk.

Thankfully, he doesn’t seem to be the only one, but he feels that as one of the newer members of the team, he should try to maintain _some_ dignity. Not that it actually happens.

“And it turns out that posh birds do actually like a bit of rough,” Eggsy concludes, much to the apparent dismay of Sian, who works as Scotland’s equivalent of Merlin. She eyes him for a moment.

“I need another drink,” she says, not waiting for Eggsy’s response before turning away and heading across the other side of the room.

Eggsy blows out a long breath, sways a little, and then startles slightly when someone clears their throat beside him.

“Tough crowd,” a familiar voice says and Eggsy glances over to see Harry beside him, looking unfairly good, which is yet another reason why the alcohol has been a poor choice.

It makes him want to lead Harry to a quiet corner and do terrible things to him.

“Think I might’ve offended her,” Eggsy says and Harry makes a thoughtful noise.

“If it helps,” Harry begins quietly, “she’s had even more to drink than you, so if you’re lucky, tomorrow she won’t remember a thing you said.”

Eggsy squints at Sian across the room refilling her glass with champagne; she doesn’t look the slightest bit drunk.

“She’s sober,” Eggsy argues and Harry shakes his head.

“She’s three-sheets, but she’s a Kingsman and knows how to hide it.”

Eggsy quirks an eyebrow and turns towards Harry, giving him a cursory glance up and down.

“How drunk are you then? ‘Cause you don’t look like you’ve even had one drink.”

Harry leans closer, like he’s passing on a secret.

“Drunk as a skunk,” he tells Eggsy, who breaks into grin, though he’s not actually sure if Harry is telling the truth or not. “And you?”

“As if you even need to ask,” Eggsy says, scrunching up his face. “I obviously need more practice.”

“I can assure you that Merlin will find any occassion for a work party. Are you enjoying yourself, at least?”

Eggsy nods.

“Should probably be cut off soon though, unless you want me to ruin our reputation.”

Harry smiles politely and says, “How about some fresh air instead?”

Eggsy gives in far too easily, mostly because he’ll take any chance he can get to spend time alone with Harry. His want for Harry is embarrassing and not at all under control, but it is what it is and there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s just hoping that one day it’ll burn out and they can have a normal working relationship.

For now though, he follows Harry’s lead out of the main room, down the hallway, towards the back entrance of HQ. It’s cold outside, enough that he can see his own breath, and he tucks his hands into his armpits to keep his fingers warm. Surprisingly, it does sober him up slightly, though Harry doesn’t go far; he stays within the alcove by the door.

“Not so stuffy,” Harry comments. “But fucking freezing.”

Eggsy laughs—can’t help it, really. He has a large soft spot for Harry swearing, especially when he does it in front of people who don’t expect it. He enjoys their expressions, though mostly because it reminds him of the day he mentioned My Fair Lady around Harry.

Harry has a gentle expression on his face when he glances over at Eggsy and Eggsy looks away, feeling his own face flush at the attention.

“Ah,” Harry says quietly. “It seems our colleagues didn’t skimp on the decorations this year.”

Curious, Eggsy turns his head to look at Harry and finds him staring upwards. Hanging innocently in the stone archway above them is a sprig of mistletoe, swaying gently with the breeze. Eggsy laughs for a lack of anything better to do, his face even hotter when he stares back out at the grounds. He can only hope that Harry doesn’t hear the panic in the sound.

“You don’t believe in traditions?” Harry asks and Eggsy’s laughter trails off, leaving him to glance at Harry skeptically.

“Didn’t think anyone actually did it,” Eggsy tells him. “Not everyone wants to kiss.”

“And you, Eggsy?”

“What about me?”

“Do you want to kiss?”

To say Eggsy’s heart jumps into his throat would be an understatement. He knows it’s only the wording; it’s just a general question, not Harry asking if he’d like to kiss him. But a tiny part of him can’t help but hope.

He shrugs instead of answering, not trusting his voice and he’s keenly aware of how Harry shifts beside him—not closer, but just as though he’s making sure his presence is well know, which really isn’t necessary. Eggsy is well fucking aware.

“Perhaps it’s the wrong time to ask,” Harry carries on. “We’ve both had more than enough to drink. I don’t want you to make a decision you’ll regret later.”

Eggsy blinks and looks over at him.

“The fuck are you on about, Harry? What decision am I going to regret?”

Harry frowns as though it should be obvious.

“Whether or not you’ll let me kiss you.”

Eggsy’s whole world grinds to a shuddering stop and he feels off-balance, as though the earth has stopped spinning and he’s about to fall over.

“What?” he asks.

“Under the mistletoe,” Harry explains as though Eggsy will know what to do with it.

In reality, Eggsy stares at him, feeling like Harry’s speaking an entirely different language.

“Kiss me?” Eggsy asks eventually, after a significant pause.

Harry nods his gaze briefly dropping to Eggsy’s mouth and, god, that does things to Eggsy’s stomach. It flips it and sends his heart racing at a million miles an hour—or so it feels like.

“For tradition,” Harry tells him and it’s the most tempting thing he’s ever heard.

He nods before he can even think of a reason why he shouldn’t. It’s what he really wants anyway, and he’s just drunk enough that maybe he’ll take whatever he can get from Harry. Except Harry’s expression shifts into something Eggsy isn’t expecting; he looks as though Eggsy has granted him the world and that terrifies Eggsy.

Harry turns slightly towards him and his hand is more than a little warm when it cups his jaw. It’s like something from one of Eggsy’s fantasies when Harry tilts his head just slightly, and leans in towards him, and Eggsy is hit with the sudden realisation that Harry is actually going to kiss him. He’s going to be kissed by Harry in the next few seconds. And it may only be because of tradition.

Eggsy’s hand darts out before he can stop it, and it presses against Harry’s collarbone, holding him back before Harry’s mouth can make contact with Eggsy’s own. Harry doesn’t resist in the slightest and he stops the moment Eggsy applies the slightest pressure to pause him.

“Eggsy?” he asks quietly and the sound of Eggsy swallowing fills the silence that follows.

“I don’t want it to be just ‘cause of tradition,” Eggsy whispers quietly, finally bringing himself to glance up into Harry’s eyes. They give nothing away and for a long moment, Eggsy balances on the brink of what could be a huge disaster. “Sorry,” he says quickly. “I’m drunk.”

He tries to pull away, knowing when to count his losses, except Harry keeps his hand on Eggsy’s face and the other, he gets behind Eggsy’s head, forcing him to stay exactly where he is. Eggsy becomes very aware of how easily Harry could snap his neck—he wouldn’t be the first, not by a long shot.

But Harry doesn’t break his neck, as much as Eggsy would like him to put him out of his misery. Instead, the corner of his mouth twitches and he stares into Eggsy’s eyes.

“Is that your only concern?” Harry asks him.

“That I’m drunk?” Eggsy replies and Harry shakes his head.

“That this would only be for tradition.”

Eggsy supposes there’s no use holding back now, not when everything else has been laid bare.

“I want you to kiss me because you _want_ to, not because you _have_ to.”

“Those might not be mutually exclusive,” Harry tells him. “But for the record, I _very much_ want to.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline, which seems to amuse Harry.

“You want to?” Eggsy questions and Harry tilts his head.

“You think I wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know what the fuck to think, Harry.”

Harry’s thumb smooths gently over the bow of Eggsy’s mouth and Eggsy freezes, waiting for Harry to do something, _anything_.

“Then don’t think about anything,” Harry tells him and Eggsy is mostly annoyed by how good Harry’s timing is when he kisses him.

It’s a soft, chaste kiss, but Eggsy has been wanting it for so long that it feels as though Harry is giving him everything he could ever need. Not that he actually is—Eggsy has _a lot_ of needs.

Eggsy brings his hand up to cup Harry’s jaw, because that’s how he’s always pictured it, and Harry is so warm beneath his palm. The faint scratch of his stubble steadies Eggsy and as cliché as it sounds, Eggsy hasn’t had a kiss quite like it. However, before Eggsy can sink into and lose himself, Harry draws back, the sound of their mouths separating seeming deafening in the silence.

Eggsy pulls back enough to meet Harry’s gaze, licking his lips unconsciously, and feeling his heart thundering in his chest.

“You can do better than that,” Eggsy tells him quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

He can see the glint in Harry’s eyes when the words register and Eggsy can’t help but smirk..

“Is that right?” Harry asks and Eggsy nods.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. “Reckon that was just you being nice.”

“And how would you rather it be?”

Eggsy thinks about telling him; how he wants Harry to kiss him like he means it, like it’ll be the last kiss they’ll ever share, but instead, he figures showing him would be more productive.

He winds his hand around Harry’s tie, tugs it straight out of the clip that’s pinning it neatly to his shirt, and pulls him forward. Harry doesn’t put up much of a fight—doesn’t put up any fight at all, actually—and kisses him again, but this time, it’s wet and filthy and Eggsy loves it and can’t get enough.

He gets his other hand on the back of Harry’s neck, holding him close as Harry kisses the life out of him. He’s incredible at it, too, and Eggsy’s not sure if it’s from experience or that’s just the way he’s always been. Either way, he’s thankful for it because it warms him all the way through.

Harry tastes like champagne and the tiny hors d'oeuvres they had dotted around the party, and Eggsy knows he must taste the same. Harry is so firm against him and his warmth bleeds through their clothes and Eggsy can’t help but think about what it would be like if Harry weren’t wearing anything at all. He has a sudden thought, and he finds himself pushing away, breaking the kiss, and putting a look of confusion on Harry’s face.

“Everything okay?” Harry asks, his mouth wet and reddened and _Eggsy did that_.

He darts in for a quick kiss, just because he can’t help himself and wants it too much, and then stares at Harry questioningly.

“This means we’re gonna have sex, yeah?”

Harry’s eyebrows lift, but he doesn’t seem the slightest bit ashamed when he says, “If that’s what you want.”

“Right now?” Eggsy asks, enthusiastically pressing his palm to Harry’s chest, and Harry makes an amused noise.

“I’d rather wait until we’re home, but I always thought you’d have an exhibitionist streak.”

Eggsy gives him a gentle shove though Harry doesn’t move in the slightest, his balance too good.

“Not here,” Eggsy argues. “I just meant like tonight. Later. At your house.”

“If that’s what you want,” Harry repeats and Eggsy nods. He wants Harry naked and under him or over him or any way he can have him, just as long as it’s as soon as possible.

“I do,” Eggsy tells him and Harry leans in like he’s about to kiss him again.

“That’s good,” Harry tells him, so close that his mouth brushes Eggsy’s own when he speaks. “Because that’s what I want too.”

Harry kisses him then, winds his arms around Eggsy’s back, and presses them closer together. Eggsy mostly just grins against Harry’s mouth and it’s not really helpful, though it doesn’t seem to matter because there’s the sound of a throat clearing behind them and they end up pulling away from each other.

“Am I interrupting something?” Roxy asks from the doorway.

“Yes,” Eggsy complains at the same time that Harry mutters, _no_.

Roxy glances between them, her face passive, though Eggsy knows her and knows that beneath her stoic expression, she’s practically vibrating to say something. He’s going to get an earful later. Though hopefully she’ll wait until _after_ Eggsy has come at least twice in Harry’s bed.

“Merlin’s looking for you, Harry,” Roxy says and Harry nods and untangles himself from Eggsy.

Harry shoots Roxy a meaningful glance and she rolls her eyes before heading back inside, not needing to be told aloud that Harry’s looking for a moment alone. When the door clicks shut, Harry kisses him a final time, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s, quickly and gently.

“I’ll find you after,” Harry promises. “I’ll need to make excuses for us.”

“Don’t be long,” Eggsy tells him and Harry looks exasperated.

“I think the promise of taking you home with me will give me all the motivation I need.”

Eggsy can’t help but smile. “Yeah?” he asks.

Harry nods and then looks thoughtful.

“But perhaps I should get an extra kiss, just to be sure.”

There’s no way Eggsy is going to turn that down. He leans in without a fight and lets Harry press a soft kiss to his mouth. Eggsy exhales harshly at the feeling of a hand against his arse and he feels Harry smile against his lips.

“Just to be sure,” Harry repeats and Eggsy gives him a gentle shove.

“Get out of here, you dirty man.”

Harry takes a handful of steps backwards, never turning away from Eggsy. By the door, he pauses and offers Eggsy the briefest of winks and something settles low in his stomach.

“ _Go_ ,” Eggsy orders and Harry does exactly that, his quiet laugh disappearing behind the thick wood of the door as he heads inside.

Eggsy glances at the sky, knowing he’s going to need all the strength he can get to deal with someone like Harry. But he’s looking forward to it. He’s been waiting for a long time now. With a huff of amusement, he walks down the pathway, ready to head around the estate to meet Harry at the front. He thinks that perhaps he should be thanking the rest of the team after all, as drinks and decorations have given him everything he could ever want for Christmas.

He grins and quickens his pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon)!


End file.
